You're Still In My Heart
by FancyBlueButtons
Summary: What will happen if Quinn'd find herself caught up between Finn and Puck? Or will things get worse if Sam enters the scene? Mostly Finn/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Puck/Quinn. FUINN for now :
1. You're Still In My Heart

Note: Set during "Duets" onwards.

"I'm not helping Sam, Rachel!" Finn yelled, during his argument with his girlfriend, Rachel Berry. She was trying to ask him to help Sam ask Quinn, his ex-girlfriend, to be partners with him.

"Aw, c'mon, Finn! It's just for this Glee assignment for the week. It'll help us win Nationals," Rachel replied, smiling. She knew at the back of her mind that Finn still loves Quinn that's why he's not agreeing with her on this.

Finn sighed heavily. "I don't know, Rach," he replied, thinking of something to make her change her mind. "I'm worried about Sam… What if Puck comes back and found out that Sam sang with Quinn and they ended up dating?" he lied.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "That's already their problem, Finn. And besides, who said something about Sam and Quinn ending up dating?"

He groaned. _She's being too selfish_, he thought. "I can't… I can't just help Sam, Rachel! I'm worried about Quinn too. You know I still –"

"Still what?"

_You know I still love her_, he meant to say. He can't let that happen. He has seen her hurt once – she looked too fragile and she was shaking. He can't see her like that again. He just can't.

"I know you still what, Finn?" Rachel asked.

He looked down. "Nothing."

* * *

The next day, after Glee club, Finn caught up with Quinn. He had been thinking of talking to her all day, before she'd belong to someone else: Sam. Rachel has totally set her word on stone that they're helping Sam.

"Quinn…"

She looked at her left, from where she heard Finn speak. She was surprised to see him talk to her. "Well hi, Finn. I couldn't believe that you're talking to me right now, after you turned me down two weeks ago."

Actually, she was still in love with him. She's been trying so hard to act like she doesn't even though she almost punched Rachel when she asked her to go to Finn and ask him about getting back with her.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. But I really need to talk to you about Sam."

Quinn stopped at her steps and turned to look at Finn. "What about Sam?"

He froze. He had forgotten how pretty she was. "I, uh, Rachel's trying to pair you two up for the Duets assignment this week. Please say 'no' to her."

Her eyes narrowed. Why _do you even care, Finn?_ She thought. "Are you asking me to do you a favor? After what you did to me two weeks ago?"

He looked down. "I know I'm not supposed to, but this is for your own good."

"For my own good? Finn, since when have you even thought of my own good, huh? And besides, I know why you don't want me to be partners with Sam. You think that I'm going to go sleep with him and get pregnant again," she said in a casual tone, then shouted. "Well I'm sorry I'm not as slutty as you think I am! I may be a bitch, but I'm definitely not a slut!"

Tears started to fall from Quinn's eyes. Finn always has a tendency to make her feel fragile… weaker. She has never cried for anyone else, except for him. Everyone was staring now and it made Finn feel uncomfortable. "I can't believe you'd be thinking about me like that," she whispered, then faced those who are staring. "What are you people looking at? Go away!"

People followed her order. Probably because of their fear of Quinn.

"I don't think you're a slut. You've never been a slut to me, Quinn. You may have made a mistake of having sex with Puck, but that doesn't define you right away. I know who you are, Q. And for me, you're still the old Quinn – my Quinn. That doesn't change how I've known you because deep down, I can still recognize you."

Quinn sobbed and Finn hugged her tightly. "Sometimes, people will judge you. You're going to have two options then: to prove to them that they're wrong or to just sit there and not mind them at all. Always know that I'm here, Q. In any decision that you make, I'm going to help you and be at your back."

Quinn smiled. "Thanks, Finn. Now I know why I loved you so much." _After all, you still know which path I should go._

* * *

**HEY GUYS! :) I KNOW YOU'RE WONDERING WHY THE MAIN CHARACTER IS ONLY QUINN - THAT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT PRETTY SURE WHO I'M GONNA MATCH HER UP IN THE END. I NEED YOUR HELP! I MIGHT PAIR HER UP WITH THE WRONG GUY, AND Y'KNOW, PEOPLE'LL GET MAD. **

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! AND OH, PLEASE SEND ME A MESSAGE ON WHO YOU'D WANT QUINN TO END UP WITH. THE GUY WITH THE MOST VOTES WILL BE THE ONE WHO I'LL BE PAIRING UP WITH QUINN :)**


	2. Lucky

"Hi Quinn. I just want to let you know that I think you and Sam would make a good team on the Duet assignment," Rachel said, after seeing Quinn inside the comfort room.

"I know what you're trying to do, Berry and I want you to drop it," she replied, while applying mascara. She has never forgotten what Finn told her and she has decided to follow him. "I'm not going to be partners with Sam and that's final."

"But I thought you two sort of already made a connection," Rachel said, trying to convince Quinn to be partners with the new guy.

Quinn frowned at her. "Connection? Well yes, of course. As friends, though. Now Berry, I thought you and Finn have made a deeper connection," she said, giving an emphasis to 'deeper'. "Tell me why he warned me about you and Sam. Have you two been fighting lately? Not that I care, it's just that, I surrendered my best friend to you. Maybe you ought to give him a little more kindness."

Rachel's face heated up. "I knew it. I knew Finn told you everything!" _That's why I prepared for this_, she thought.

Quinn took her Cheerios bag from the top of the sink and walked towards the door, but Rachel grabbed her wrist. "Quinn, please. Just let me show you something."

* * *

Rachel brought Quinn to the backstage of the auditorium, where the lights were off. Quinn grumbled, "You're taking too much of my time, Berry. Now what are you showing me? Everything here is dark and I can't seem to see anything! Wait, do you have guys here? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME RAPED?"

"No. Just relax, Quinn. You're safe," Rachel replied, and chuckled.

When they reached the stage, there was a spotlight directed only to Sam. He was at the center of the stage, wearing a tuxedo, with a bouquet of red roses in his hands. He started walking towards Quinn and he handed her the roses. "I'm sorry for taking too much of my time, but I'd want to sing for you, even just this once… if that's okay."

Quinn was speechless and her mouth was dry, so she just nodded. He held her hand and made her sit on the stool.

"I just want to say that I like you, Quinn. I really do. And if you'll give me a chance, I promise that I'll never break your heart."

Quinn smiled. She felt her cheeks flush. "Sam…"

He put his finger on her lips to stop her from talking. Quinn pulled his hand to stop him from blocking her. "Sam, you don't need to sing for me. I'll give you a chance," she said. She was scared of one thing: falling for Sam. Deep inside, she already has this feeling that she had before with Puck and Finn. Like, she needs him. She doesn't want to forget her two best-friends-slash-ex-boyfriends: Finn and Puck. She can't.

Sam grinned and said, "I'm singing for you, Quinn. Sing with me if you know the song."

He grabbed a guitar and started playing. It was Quinn's favorite song. "Lucky by Colbie Caillat and Jason Mraz."

When the song finished, they both seemed pleased at the beautiful sound the blending of their voices produce. Quinn giggled and Sam whispered on her ear, "Will you be my duet partner?"

Quinn said 'yes' and faced him. She didn't expect him to be leaning in that close, so she froze when Sam leaned his forehead to hers and is probably going for a kiss.

Lights were suddenly turned on in the whole auditorium and applauses were heard on the audience part. Quinn and Sam faced that way and were surprised to see their fellow Glee clubbers were there, applauding for them. "What… the… hell?"

Rachel rushed up to the stage and hugged Sam and Quinn. "You guys were so amazing!"

"Why is everyone here?" Quinn asked, staring at Finn's hurt and disappointed face.

"I invited everyone to see your duet. I convinced Mr. Schue to let you do it naturally. It was pretty sweet of you guys to actually spill out your emotions."

Quinn and Sam faced each other. They smiled and he held her hand. "How long have you guys been here?" Sam asked.

"Ever since I brought you two here," Rachel replied, smiling widely. "You two are so gonna be the 'it' couple over the next few weeks."

"I know," Sam replied and kissed Quinn's cheek. She was about to dodge, but It was too late.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO VOTED! VOTING IS STILL OPEN :)**

**I PROVIDED A SAM-QUINN CHAPTER BECAUSE AT THIS MOMENT, SAM HAS THE MOST VOTES :D AND I'M TRYING TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS FOR NOW, TRYING TO EXPERIMENT WITH HOW QUINN WILL BE LIKE WITH SAM, LIKE THE WAY SHE WAS WITH FINN LAST CHAPTER. I'M TRYING TO HAVE A PUCK-QUINN CHAPTER TOO, BUT AS OF NOW I'M TRYING TO GO DEEPER WITH THE SAM-QUINN & FINN-QUINN. **


	3. I Don't Throw My I Love You's Around

The next day, Quinn walked out of Cheerios practices angry and exhausted. She can't believe that Santana screamed at her in front of her fellow Cheerios and Coach Sue. COACH SUE!

"Quinn…"

She turned around and saw Finn. She wanted to scream at him to release what she feels inside, but instead, she said, "Finn, I know you're disappointed about my decision with the duet thing between me and Sam, but I'm really exhausted right now, I don't really think I want to hear any scolding." She turned her back on Finn as she felt her eyes well up. She just can't take any more right now. She's had enough embarrassment and pain for the day.

"Yeah, I was about to say something about that… but can I ask you a question, though?" he said.

Quinn wiped her tears and turned again to face Finn. "Shoot."

"Are you and Sam… you know…"

"Dating?" Quinn said then chuckled. "No, we're not. You can check everyday if you want."

He smiled and hugged her. "Thanks!"

She pulled back and laughed. "For what?"

Quinn looked really adorable and Finn can't help but grin. He hugged her again. "Oh god, I love you," he accidentally blurt out.

They both froze. "You what?" Quinn asked with shock and amusement clear in her eyes.

"Uh… I mean, I…."

"Quinn!" Sam called from afar. Quinn turned and saw Sam standing not so far away from them. "Choir room," he mouthed.

She nodded and tapped Finn's shoulder as she left. "Quinn, I –"

"You thought I was Rachel. I get it now, Finn. As much as I want you to say those three exact words to me, I can't deny the fact that you're with her now. What you just said may have just slipped, but you know how much those words mean to me. Please don't just throw your I love you's around," she said and finally left.

_I don't throw my I love you's around, Quinn. Even though that just slipped from my mouth, that was real. _

* * *

"What is this, Sam?" Quinn asked as soon as she entered the choir room. Sam was standing in the middle and everyone was looking at him.

"Well your boyfriend is asking us to sit and watch him perform for you. I clearly have no time for this one," Santana said in a snobby voice and stepped down. She walked towards Quinn and shoved her. "Move aside, Quinn."

Quinn did as told then sighed deeply. _Taking orders from Santana is just temporary, Quinn. You wouldn't want to take much more crap right now, do you?_, she thought to herself.

She walked out of the choir room and decided to go home. As she was walking down the hallway, she felt someone grab her wrist. It was Sam.

"Quinn, what's wrong? Why did you just walk out?" he asked.

"I've had too much as of now, Sam. I'm sorry, but I don't want to hear your number right now. Maybe tomorrow or next week… but not now. Seriously, I'm not saying this because I don't like you. I do. I really do, but you need to understand," she said and hugged him.

"Can I drive you home?" he asked her. She shook her head.

Quinn walked away and passed by the parking lot. She spotted a familiar pale blue car and decided to move closer. He was there inside and when he saw her, he gleamed.

"Finn, can you take me home?" she asked without any hesitation. _Well, maybe talking to you would make me feel much better. After all, you're the only one who can cheer me up when I'm down_, she thought.

"Sure," he replied and she smiled.

"Wait, are you taking Rachel home too?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, I'll come back for her later. Right now, I'm taking you home first," he said and chuckled.

"Thanks."

* * *

** THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO VOTED! THIS CHAPTER IS MY PRESENT TO ALL YOU FUINN FANS & SHIPPERS! FINN IS LEADING IN THE VOTE STANDINGS! :) VOTING'S STILL OPEN.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE A QUICK CHAPTER :D VOTING ENDS ON NOVEMBER 1, BTW. I STILL NEED TO WORK ON ALOT OF STUFF FOR THIS STORY & I NEED THE FINAL RESULT ALREADY :D**


	4. Be Mine, Then

"Oh, by the way, I kind of saw this store at the mall yesterday that sells personalized bracelets. I got myself one because I think they were really pretty," Quinn told Sam during Glee club.

"Oh yeah? Do you mean that one?" he asked as he spotted a pink bracelet on her wrist that had the name 'Quinn' on it. "Well, it does look good on your wrist."

Quinn blushed. "Actually, I'm not telling you this because I wanted you to know that I bought a pink bracelet, it's just that..." she stopped, then reached inside her bag and took out a blue bracelet that looked exactly like hers, but looks a little more masculine and has the name 'Sam' on it. "I bought you one too."

She put the bracelet on Sam's wrist and he grinned. "Thank you."

"I actually bought that because I wanted to say sorry for not listening to your number last week," she said then bit her lower lip. He smiled.

"Oh my god! You're back?" they heard Santana scream. Everyone turned and several gasps were heard. He's back. Puck's back.

Quinn was both shocked and happy at the same time. She had been dead worried during the past week about him. His eyes were on her from the time he entered the door up to now. He was looking at her with longing, probably expecting her to throw her arms around him. Instead, she smiled warmly at him. He smiled back, but he suddenly moved his gaze towards Sam.

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and Quinn squeezed his hand softly. He squeezed back.

"Dude, you should sit…" Sam said, trying to be polite. He was looking for an empty chair when he realized that there's one more left and that's… beside Quinn. "…there."

Puck nodded and sat beside Quinn. "I missed you, babe," he said to Quinn.

"Oh. Actually, I did too. I've been worried sick," she replied.

* * *

It rained hard in the afternoon. Quinn was leaning on the door leading to the parking lot and was staring at outside. She wanted to play outside, the way she used to with Finn.

"What are you doing just standing there, huh?" she heard someone say from the outside. "Come and join me here, Quinn!"

It was Finn. He was soaking wet from the rain and his shirt was sticking to his skin. Quinn smiled and ran towards him. She was in her Cheerios uniform and she definitely didn't care if it'd get ruined.

"I can't believe you're still playing under the rain!" she said, laughing.

Finn smiled. "Well, don't tell me you're not anymore. I just saw you staring here as if you wanted to go out and play too."

"Of course! It's just plain – Finn!" she scolded. He suddenly kissed her cheek and she was surprised. She playfully slapped his chest and he hugged her.

"QUINN!" Sam called from where Quinn stood minutes ago.

They both froze. "Uh, I'm gonna go dry myself up now," Finn said, squeezing Quinn's hand then walked away.

Quinn walked towards Sam and looked down. "I know what you're doing, Quinn," Sam said as soon as she reached him.

"I was just being friends with Finn…"

"No, you're not. You're like the third wheel in his relationship with Rachel now."

She looked at his eyes then looked away. "I'm not trying to go between him and Rachel. I'm contented with what we have right now." _Oh god, who am I kidding? _

He held her hand. "Quinn, I think it's time that you start dating again. You know, belong to someone. Someone who'll take care of you."

"I… I do belong to someone," she lied.

"Who, Finn? I even doubt if he's sincere about how he feels about you. He's holding your heart on one hand and Rachel's on the other. If he does love you he could just let go of Rachel easily."

"I didn't ask him to break up with Rachel," she replied, biting her lip. "Besides, nothing bad is going on between me and Finn."

"Be mine, then."

* * *

**IT'S HARD TO MAKE A QUICK CHAPTER :( I DON'T HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA ON HOW I'M GOING TO LET THEM HAVE A MOMENT :|**

**BUT I GUESS THIS SAM-QUINN/FINN-QUINN CHAPTER WILL MAKE YOU GUYS SMILE :)**


	5. There's No More 'Us'

"What?" Quinn said. She can't believe that Sam is asking her to be his girlfriend. If she wanted to increase her popularity, she would've said 'yes' right away. But all she could think of right now is Finn. She wanted him. She _needed_ him. She can't be friends with him today then avoid him tomorrow – that is plain wrong. But then again, she isn't sure if Finn truly loves her.

Sam tensed up. "Quinn, you know, it's fine if you don't want to… if you don't feel anything for me. I'd understand."

"Help me dry up first," Quinn said with authority. She hasn't used this tone on Sam yet and she was surprised at his expression. He didn't look scared – the way others do – but instead, he smiled. She remembered Finn again because this was how he acted when she first tried this tone on him.

* * *

Quinn walked out of the Cheerios locker room with her hair blow-dried and tied up to a ponytail. She wasn't dripping wet anymore and her makeup was on. She walked towards Sam, who was leaning beside the door of the locker room. Her hands were on her sides and she said, "I thought about what you said to me and I realized that I do need someone in my life. I've been single since summer so I think it's fine if we'd start dating."

"So, is that a yes?" Sam asked, now getting nervous. He had wanted Quinn ever since he first saw her and that was when she and Santana fought along the hallway. He had heard of Santana since his first day and he actually thought she was hot. But when he was spying on her on the first day of school, he was shocked to see her with a blonde girl who was even much prettier than her. He was actually shocked at how perfect Quinn looked that day.

She nodded. "That's a yes. But please, Sam, take care of yourself when Puck decides to kick your ass."

He hugged her tightly and Quinn hugged back too. She can't imagine how Finn or Puck will look like when they find out about this. She doesn't want to hurt them but then again, she has to. She needs to move on with her life the way other girls do. She can't chase after Finn anymore.

When they both pulled back, Quinn was surprised to see Puck standing at the other end of the hallway with his fists clenched. He rushed towards Quinn and Sam and grabbed Sam's shirt.

"Puck, don't! Don't, please!" Quinn begged. Puck's breathing was fast and he looked like he was ready to beat Sam up. He didn't hear Quinn because of the hatred that was about to burst in his heart. He loves Quinn so much and this huge-mouthed guy just can't take her away from him.

"Listen to me, please. Puck, just listen to me," Quinn said, both hands on Puck's face. His eyes were full of pain and she can easily see that. "Don't do this. Don't hurt him."

Puck then let go of Sam and faced Quinn. "What the hell is this, Quinn? What about us?"

"There's no more 'us', Puck. I'm really sorry."

"I promised you that I'd bring Beth back to us, babe," he said and Quinn's chest hurt for a while. Her eyes welled up and she clenched her chest. She felt sorrow flow through her body and her knees weakened. She fell to the floor, crying.

"Don't remind me of Beth, please," she sobbed. Puck sat down in front of her and comforted her. "I don't want to hear her name anymore. It just reminds me of what I did. I shouldn't have given her away."

"Quinn, baby…" Puck said and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I'll just make it up to you, okay?"

Quinn smiled then hugged him back.

* * *

**VOTING ENDS: NOVEMBER 1**

**I FINALLY HAVE A QUINN-SAM/QUICK CHAPTER! :) FUINN NEXT CHAPTER :D **


End file.
